


Kodos' Shadow

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk experienced fear before. He survived Tarsus IV.  Set during Kirk's disciplinary hearing for the Kobayashi Maru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodos' Shadow

“The purpose is to experience fear - fear in the face of certain death; to accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain,” Spock said coolly.

Jim looked down at the podium, tamping down on the rage that boiled in his belly. The apple tried to come back up. _Been there, saw the consequences. I don't accept no-win scenarios. Fear will not paralyze me. I_ lived _what happens when fear wins_.

Jim took a breath as an officer strode briskly up to the admirals and handed Barnett a datapadd...


End file.
